It's all about you
by BabyBee3
Summary: Do NOT read this if you are concerned about grammar, punctuation and spelling. It's all horrible in this story because I was 12 when I wrote this and was a terrible writer. I may rewrite it someday, but don't count on that.
1. Chapter 1

ok guys i've got a new story and im mostly doing this story for Lord Pata since he's read all my stories and stuck with me through them and in this story you are welcome to tell me exactly what you wanna read and i'll put it on there for you

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon

The digidestines were walking throgh the digital world.

"im bored there's no digimon to fight can we go home"

"shut up Davis we didn't come here to fight Digimon" said Yolie

"we came here to relax"said Ken

"so i want to kick some evil digimon behind"

"he's addicted"said Patamon and Gatomon giggled

"what was that Patamon"asked Davis

"nothing"

"man your just like Tk you always get the girls all over you and put down the one that likes your best friend and then try to make them jealous"

"whatever thats you all over Davis"said Tk

"yeah you and Veemon are just a like" said Patamon angry

"calm down Pata it's not like they know what real feelings are they've never felt them"

"hey i resent that" said Davis and Veemon

"well i agree with Gatomon you to aren't sensitive how are you ever gonna get a girlfriend if you aren't sensitive" said Kari hand on her hip

"thats right Kari tell it like it is"said Yolie

"oh and Davis"siad Kari

"oh and Veemon"said Gatomon

"leave me alone i don't like you like that" they said turning there backs on the two

"come on Kari i'll be sensitive"

"whats wrong with me"asked Veemon

"your annoying"

"what thats not fair your suppose to not like me for something else"

"yeah well to bad"

"someone seems cranky" said Patamon in a little baby voice Gatomon giggled

"are you happy now Kari"said Tk i his baby voice she couldn't help but giggle

"Tk and Patamon have them face it Davis,Veemon your out of luck"

"i won't give up"they yelled

i know it's not a great way to start out but like i said it's all up to you my reveiwers make up stuff and send it to me and it will appear in the story it could be evil or nice sweet romantic totally random anything 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon

* * *

"ok then if i can't get Kari that way then maybe i can convince her with the digimon"

"are you serious Davis i can kick the snot out of that PIG"

"im not a pig Veemon" yelled Patamon

"YOUR A FAT PIG WITH BAT WINGS"

"AM NOT"

"ARE SO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE SO"

"IM NOT THE PIG YOU ARE ,YOUR A BLUE PIG"

"jeez they hate each other"said Tk

"Tk wanna have a sparing match with the digimon" asked Davis who was just as supprised as Tk was

"yes i do"said Patamon for him

"IM GONNA BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF THAT PIG" the two digimon yelled

"defensive much"asked Kari and Gatomon

"yes"said Tk watching the two digimon beat each other with sticks

Boom Bubble  
Vee-Headbutt

They stood starring at each other (like Sasuke and Naruto does when they compete the little electrical blue line in between their eyes) and then started up again this time throwing things at each other like rocks.

Boom Bubble  
Vee-Headbutt

"there unstoppable"said Cody watching the two and almost getting calbbered by a bigger rock than the both of them

"this is out of control"said Tk

Patamon got knocked right into Tks arms by Veemon's Vee-Headbutt

"i hate him with a passion Tk" said Patamon then passed out

"please tell me he was joking"said Tk

Kari and Gatomon went up to Davis and Veemon

"Davis"

"Veemon"

"yes"

WHAM

"OUCH"

"you deserve it"

everyone was laughing

"jeez thats funny"said Tk, Cody, and Yolie

"manners is what they need "the two said together disgusted

* * *

well anything else guys oh and thanks Lord Pata and Patamon32 for your reviews and ideas i really liked them they were very Kooliyo dang it there i go again with my random words lya ;D  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon 

"Patamon your awake"

"shh be quite Tk im not awake"

"fine then"

Veemon walked by and Patamon jumped on him and was standing on him Veemon was face first in the dirt

"don't count your blue dragon's till they hatch"said Pata

"get off of me"Veemon managed to say

Gato walked by Pata watched her tail swing back and forth back and forth back and forth

'this will be a piece of cake' Pata thought he jumped off of Veemon and walked up to Gato

"hey Gato"

"huh oh hey Pata what do you want"she asked

"questions"

"ok then shoot"

"will you go on a date with me tonight"

"um let me think" she watched as he smiled at her knowing she was messing around with him"yes Pata i will"

"ok around eight"

"of course"

"see you then" he said flying away and landing on Tk's hat making it slide down over his eyes Tk lifted it up

"quit doing that"

"yo Patamon"

"what Veesnot"

"er you win this round but i'll beat you next time"

"you wish VEESNOT"

"you'd think that maybe one day the two could get along"said Kari

"theres no way i can't even talk to Davis without him say 'Kari's my girl leave her alone stay away from her' wow i can mimic him better than i thought"

"your weird Tk"

"yeah and im your friend so that makes you weird to so ha"

"im guess i am just as weird as you are huh i never noticed before"

"thats nice to know"

"what"

"that i've always been weird"

"what do you expect your Matt's little brother"

"and your Tai's little sister"

"oh im gonna kill you "she said jumping on his back her arms around his neck pretending to choke him and he acted like she was

"your killing me Kari quit"he said sarcasticly

"good"

later at 8

"hey Pata"

"hey Gato"

* * *

ok date ideas peps i need date ideas and give me any other you have haha this is so cool lya ;D

thanks to Lord Pata Patamon32 and Sync The Dragon Tempest thanks you guys im glad you have reviewed this story would be lost with out you hahahahahahahaha lya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

"Hey Pata where are we headed"

"Well Gato I thought if it's ok with you that we could go to Digitamamon's restaurant"

"Ok"

"Then we could go for a walk on the beach"

"I think that that would be nice Pata your real romantic aren't you"

"I guess so "Patamon said blushing Gatomon saw it and giggled

"Your really blushing hard"

"No I'm not"

"Are so"

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Am not"

"Don't argue with me I'm your date"

"Fine"

"What was that?"

"What was what" asked Patamon

"That noise Pata"

"I have no clue Gato"

"It was me"

"What do you want Veemon" Patamon asked

"I want to kick your butt and take Gatomon out"

"Yeah like that will ever happen" said Gatomon

"Now leave Veemon we need to go"

"No way had I told you I want to kick your butt"

"Pata can't we go"

"In a sec"

Boom Bubble

Vee-HeadButt

"Out cold come on Gato lets leave before he wakes up"

"Ok"

Digitamamon's Restaurant

"I want some noodles" said Gatomon

"Me too"

"What would you like to drink" asked Digitamamon

"Just water for the both of us" said Gatomon, Patamon nodded

"Ok coming right up" said Digitamamon

"So why did you ask me out Pata"

"Nice girl….best friend…..you know that stuff"

"Uh huh sure"

"What do you mean uh huh sure"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Here is your food pay now it will be easier"

"Ok Digitamamon, how much"

"10 digidollars"

"1...5...8...10 here you are"

"Thank you Patamon"

"Your welcome"

They ate and went to the beach

"Beautiful" said Gatomon

"Yeah just like you" said Patamon

"Pata"

"What"

"Your too good to me"

"You deserve the best"

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha cliffy sorry I need more Ideas peps oh and sorry for the long update I had to figure out how to write it till next time lya 

PC13


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

"PATAMON, Gatomon's my girl"

"I am not your girl"

"she's a digimon not something you can own" shouted Patamon obviously angry

"shut up Patamon I'll beat the crap out of you again"

"what do you mean again I beat the crap out of you twice as hard as you could even try to hurt me"

Boom Bubble

Boom Crash Oww oof bam zing jam blam

Patamon jumped on Veemon biting his head

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG STUPID FAT BAT-PIG" shouted Veemon running around in circles

"sorryVeemonbutyourtostupidandwon'tstop" Patamon tried to say

"oh yeah"Veemon shouted

Veemon digivovle to Exveemon

"boys this has gone to far im sick of it" yelled Gatomon and Veemon dedigivovled

"sorry Gatomon I never"

"shut it Veemon let me finish as I was saying you two have got to stop or I'll never talk to either of you again and as I might add that means Tk nor Davis have a chance Kari"

"im sorry Gatomon I should have known better that" said Patamon looking down at the ground she didn't answer just left the other two went home as well

"So how was the date"

"I don't want to talk about it Tk"

"why not Patamon"

"it went horrible Veemon showed up everywhere we went and then Gatomon yelled at us"

"oh im sorry Patamon im sure everything will turn out fine you'll see"

"easy for you to say you have Kari wrapped up in the palm of your hand"

"not exactly"

"whatever you say Tk"

**_Sorry I know it's like a really short chapter im so SORRY but I didn't have a lot of time so it counts as something right please don't be mad at me thnks :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

Patamon was laying on Tk's bed starring up at the ceiling (an: sound familiar it does to me) there was a knock on the front door Tk opened it

"Hey Kari, Gatomon what's up"

"Not much Tk, Gatomon wanted to talk to Patamon so I came with her"

"Oh that's cool Patamon's in my room but be light he's not the happiest little digimon ok Gatomon"

"I will Tk thank you" she said running into Tk's room she saw Patamon and guilt built up immediately

"Gatomon what are you doing here I thought you were mad"

"I was"

"Was"

"imp sorry Pata I shouldn't have yelled at you I new you didn't do anything wrong it was Veemon but I still did and im really sorry forgive me" she said with an innocent smile

"I could never be mad at you"

"Thanks I appreciate it but why do you Veemon fight anyway"

"I don't he starts it"

"Yeah but don't you think there is a reason"

"I'm pretty sure there is and it's probably a stupid one too"

"Yeah I bet"

"Hey Gatomon we should go before Tai has a heart attack"

"Ok Kari one sec"

"Like I said Pata I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you"

"Like I said it's ok Gato"

She smiled, nodded, then kissed his cheek, and left. He followed her out to shock to speak but watched her walk out the door with Kari again Patamon watched her tail move back and forth, back and forth, back and forth till the door closed.

"So Patamon what did she want"

"I think she made up an excuse to come see you"

"Kari, Gatomon"

"I also think she wanted to hug you and kiss you"

"Patamon be quite Matt's here"

"What's this about Kari Now?"

"To late for that Tk"

"Anyway what did Gatomon Want?"

"She wanted to apologize for yelling at me"

"Interesting" the boys said with a smirk

"What's so interesting about it" he said eyeing the two

"That is Gatomon" said Tk

"Yeah" said Patamon

"And she never apologizes unless it's to Kari" said Matt

"Stop right there are you suggesting that Gatomon likes me"

"No we're suggesting that she loves you" the boys said

"No that can't be"

"I thought that's what you wanted" said Tk

"It is but I don't think she does"

"If yo don't have three good reasons to why she wouldn't then your wrong just like Tk"

"What are you talking about I have reasons"

"No you have excuses Tk they don't work"

"There reasons and we're not talking about me we're talking about Patamon"

"See Patamon there's another one"

"What happen to the older brothers that stay out of their little brothers business?"

"Never existed" said Matt and Tai see over at the Kamiya residence Tai, Kari, and Gatomon we're having the same exact conversation

"But Tai"

"no way I deserve to be in your business and yours to Gatomon cause if they make one move on you two then I'm gonna have to kick both their butts" he said walking out the living room into his room

"He's not my older brother I don't see why" said Gatomon

"He's always been a bit over protective" said Kari

"A bit Kari he's way over rated"

"But Gatomon he is my big brother"

"Yeah and Tk is your best friend who has loved you since you were both eight and since I'm on the subject you love him back"

"Well what about Patamon"

"Why are we bringing this subject up again?"

"Because he's Tk's digimon and you love him"

"I refuse to talk about this any longer" Gatomon said jumping up and going into Kari's room and shutting the door

"Someone's cranky" said Tai sarcastically

"Shut up Tai don't make me come out there"

"Yeah and that same someone is about to kick your butt" said Sora all the digidestines were coming over that night to hang out

"Shut up Sora nobody asked you"

"It wouldn't have made a difference weather you asked me or not Tai I would have said the same either way"

"Thanks that make me feel better"

"Your welcome" Sora said sarcastically

* * *

That's all for now I need some ideas I'm clearly out of them thanks to Lord Pata  
Patamon32 Sync The Dragon Temples and Depthmon lya ;D 


	7. mischief love maker Mimi

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

"Well now that everyone's here finally" said Matt with a glance at Mimi

"hey I can't help that I'm beautiful"

"Mimi sometimes you really bug me"

"shut up Tai"

He took a couple steps a way from her, Kari, Ken, and Tk laughed

"what are you laughing at"

"nothing" they said but then looked at each other and started laughing again

"anyway, I thought we could all hang out for tonight ya know we never get to anymore so hey it's Saturday night oh and don't even think about it Mimi"

"what are you talking about"

"you know exactly what"

"ok ok I won't"

"good"

"lets play truth or dare"

"oh no" they said

"shut up and get over here" she yelled they all got closer in a circle "digimon too"

"what" shouted the digimon

"well it's obvious that some of you well never mind just get over here"

"fine" they said getting closer

"ok Kari we'll start with you"

"what"

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare I guess"

"I want you to say I love you Tk"

"why"

"just do it"

"fine…I love you Tk, happy now"

"yes"

"ok my turn um Tai truth or dare"

"oh no dare"

"ok um you have to hold Mimi's hand till I say otherwise"

"what" Mimi shouted

"I know exactly why you did this game so I'm getting you back for it"Kari said as Tk grabbed Mimi's hand and put it in Tai's

"this isn't fair"

"anyway Matt truth or Dare"

"truth"

"do you like Sora as in girlfriend type"

"yeah truth or dare Teeks" Matt said everyone admired Matt for being able to admit something like that

"oh god help me Dare"

"um lets see what should Tk do" Matt said looking at Tai who laughed "you have to kiss Kari" Tk, Kari, and Davis's Jaws dropped

"what" they yelled

"what kind" asked Kari she really didn't care if Tk kissed her but it was the fact that is in front of everybody

"just on the cheek for now anyway" Tai muttered the last part

"ok I can deal with that" Tk and Kari said

"why can't I kiss Kari what's so special about KT anyway" Davis whined

"maybe because there best friends and can handle it or maybe I don't trust you like I do Tk"

"I wouldn't trade Tai's trust for anything it's good to have" Tk said and Matt nodded

"it is" Matt said

'_how could I like Patamon sure he's cute but that shouldn't't mean anything should it I mean come on he's a hamster with bat wings yeah he's sweet, and loyal but he gets that from watching how well Tk has Kari. Sure he takes me out to eat and we go walking and stuff like that but really come on he only does it so we can keep a good friendship when we don't see each other much I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean anything to him or does it' _Gatomon thought

"well how come you don't trust me like you do Tk"

"ok we can hold this game of truth and dare until Davis and Tai figure this out in the mean time Tk, Yolie, Cody, Ken, and I will be in my room if you need us" Kari said as the rest and their digimon followed her she opened her door and everyone followed her in Tk closed the door

"somebody's got a hot temper" said Yolie

"they have this argument every time every single time we hang out weather it's Matt and Davis over Tk or Tai and Matt on Davis over me and Tk it's getting on my nerves"

"don't let me ruin it for you" Tk said sitting on her bed next to her

"you think your funny don't you" she said looking at him

"I am hilarious" Tk said and Kari giggled "I told you so" he said looking at the others who started laughing too Davis burst in

"did TG make a fool of himself"

"no but you did" Ken said as the girls screamed covering their faces in Tk and Ken's chest's they covered their own eyes and Cody covered his all the Digimon did the same Gatomon hid her face in Patamon, Davis looked down

"Davis pull your pants up" Tk said Tai heard this

"ah whoops didn't see that" he said pulling his pants up "it's ok now" he said blushing slightly

"is it ok yet Tk" Kari asked

"yeah it's fine"

"Tk you are the bravest kid I ever had the pleasure to meet" Ken said everyone nodded Tk had pushed Davis out of the room and shut the door that's when Davis realized it

"had to do something that's just wrong and gross"

"it is" said Kari still shivering trying to get the image out of her head Yolie did the same except still leaning against Ken, Kari and Tk started laughing looking at Patamon and Gatomon

"what" they said then they both realized they were still holding on to each other and jumped back

"nice try but we all saw it" said Kari still giggling

'_how could I do something like that, it was so stupid of me Gatomon probably hates me now but on the bright side she's cute when she's angry but she probably doesn't like me anyway' _he thought sadly

"Yeah I guess we should go see if it's safe yet" said Kari

"I guess so" said Tk

"alright so is it safe" Kari asked Tai

"for now but I'm tired of truth or dare but before we stop it Tk you have to finish that Dare"

He rolled his eyes "I was kind of hoping you forgot" Kari nodded in agreement

"oh don't give me that you both are lying and you both know it" Matt said

Tk and Kari looked at each other then back at Matt

" no way" they said then started staring at each other as if realizing something, Matt and Tai looked at each other then got behind their siblings and pushed them to where they ran into each other kissing

"now was that so hard" asked Tai

"you'd think Tk would have got some guts by now" said Matt

"like you can say anything Matt" said Mimi

"oh I see how it is" he said looking around the room and spotting Sora "hey Sora"

"what" she asked looking away from Tk and Kari to look at Matt but blushed like she normally did when he looked at her or talked to her at that

"I've got a question"

"ok shoot"

"I'm your friend right" he asked starring into her eyes

"yes"

"alright then" he watched her for a second as she realized what he meant her eyes lit up as he kissed her

Gatomon and Patamon watched this, Gatomon looked at Patamon

"what" he asked

"screw it" Gatomon said grabbed Patamon's fur and kissed him, his eyes flickered closed and he kissed her back

Sorry for the late update I was kind of grounded off the computer bad grades my parents aren't home so I thought I would give you what I could ;P lya


	8. Matt and Sora

Hey everybody wuz up I know its been a while sence I updated so im gonna try to do most of them tonight Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Invisible by Ashley Simpson I do own the song Matt sings

* * *

Gatomon broke the kiss and stared at Patamon who stared back jaws dropped eyes wide and couldn't believe what had happened. 

"so how long has this been going on" Tk asked with a sly smile

"shut up Tk" said Gatomon in a low whisper she and Patamon hadn't moved

"testy" Tk whispered to Kari who giggled

Everyone in the room was smiling except Veemon and Davis they were fuming mad as they looked around at the couples in the group, Tk and Kari who were holding on to eachother, Matt and Sora, Matt was behind Sora and had his hands around her waist leaning his head on hers, Ken and Yolie who have been going out for a while now, Yolie had her head on Ken's shoulder, Tai and Mimi weren't going out but as Kari says ' they fight so much it's like there an old married couple,they can't help but love eachother 'not to mention they're still holding hands, and there's Gatomon and Patamon who were now hugging and blushing deep red.

"why are you guys so lovey dovey it's going to make me puke" said Davis

"it's digusting "said Veemon

"you two are just jealous cause your single"said Matt

"no way" they said

"anyway I have a concert in a couple days anyone wanna sing in it"

"me"said Sora

"alright you guys have front row seats so you gotta love me" Matt said with a smirk

NEXT DAY

Sora was at Matt's house they were looking for a song for Sora to sing

"im having second thoughts Matt"

"don't worry you'll do fine" he said kissing her cheek as he picked up a sheet of music she looked at

" I like that one"

"alright one second" he said jumpping on the computer chair it slid in front of the computer "I think that's a good song for you but why do you want to sing it"

"because I use to feel invisible"

CONCERT NIGHT

Everyone was seated and waiting for the concert to start Matt looked at Sora

"are you alright"

"fine just a little nervous is all"

"you'll do great"

Matt started to play the piano

_One of these days I'll see you  
__one of these days I'll love you  
__one of these days I'll hold you  
__one of these days I'll kiss you  
__but untill then I'll sit here  
__just like I always have  
__waiting for you to come around  
__back to my part of town  
__baby I miss you  
__I always thought that I was better off alone  
__but then one of those days a beautiful girl  
__with a beautiful smile came to me  
__we hung out everyday till the day rolled away  
__the day came when you left me here  
__to live my once lonely life again  
__so now Im sitting here right where you left me  
__the rain pouring down on me  
__no one here to see me  
__no one here to love me  
__no one here to hold me  
__by myself once again  
__just like it use to be  
__I never thought __it would end so quickly  
__One of these days I'll see you  
__one of these days I'll love you  
__one of these days I'll hold you  
__one of these days I'll kiss you  
__but until then I'll sit here  
__just like I always have  
__waiting for you to come around  
__back to my part of town  
__baby I miss you  
__come back to me  
__I wish you were here  
__to care for me just like you use to  
__I know it's hard to believe but  
__baby I miss you  
__one of these days I'll have you  
__one of these days_

As the song ended everyone clapped, screamed, and cheered

"that was a beautiful song baby" Sora said hugging him he held her close

"now it's your turn are you ready" she nodded

He began to play again

_Like a grain on the beach  
__Like a star in the sky  
__Far too many to count with the __naked eye  
__They won't see you  
__Go ahead  
__Walk on by  
__You don't know I'm alive  
__Maybe one day you'll find  
__You should open __your eyes  
__You don't know me  
__[Chorus  
__You're the one who looked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__And you're the one who walked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__Little things adding up  
__Try so hard not to rush  
__Giving in, letting go of the world__ we know  
__They won't see you  
__Force it down  
__Lose the taste  
__They all think it's a waste  
__We don't need to believe every word they__ say, no  
__They don't know me  
__[Chorus  
__You're the one who looked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__And you're the one who walked right through me  
__Now you're saying that you __knew me  
__When I was invisible  
__[Bridge  
__It's so easy to be lost  
__But maybe you're not lost at all  
__Ohohohoh  
__Do you recognize me?  
__Ohohohoh  
__Do you know who I am?  
__Ohohohoh  
__Do you see __me now?  
__Do you see me now? _

_[Chorus  
You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was oh invisible  
I'm invisible, I'm invisible_

_

* * *

**sorry for the long update im trying my hardest my computer broke down at home so im at my aunt's house um yeah what did you think of Matt's song??????**_


	9. mischief

Ok people I'm back with another chapter of It's all about you!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It has been a couple days since the concert everybody's doing alright except for Davis and Veemon.

"I can't believe that Kari would just throw me under the bus like that"

"I can't believe Gatomon would just throw me under the bus like that"

Davis and Veemon were walking around Davis's room

"I got to get her back"they said

"leave Tk and Patamon alone Davis"

"you do know that Matt has a girlfriend now"

"what are you talking about Davis, Matt is in love with me"

"Jun I hate to break it to you but he's not in love with you"

"we'll just see about that" she said dialing Matt's number then put it on speaker

'Hello'

'hey honey-bun'

'Jun I don't like you like that' you could here Sora giggling in the background (Matt stop it please) Matt laughed 'you said you could handle it' (I changed my mind)

'who is that'

'my girlfriend Sora, why'

'no reason' she said then hung up

"ok I believe you"

"good, so you'll leave him alone"

"not unless you leave Kari to be with Tk and your ugly blue dragon leaves Gatomon to Patamon"

"slight chance of that"

"then theres a slight chance of me leaving Matt alone"

"Jun is right our girls seem to be happier with Tk and Patamon than with us"

"I don't care I will get Kari"

NEXT DAY

"GATOMON"

"what"

"what do you see in Patamon that you don't see in me"

"um well it's kinda hard to explain"

"no it's not so tell"

"yes it is Veemon you don't understand it cause you've never felt it" Gatomon said running off to catch up with Patamon

"WAIT" she stopped

"what"

"at least think about"

"fine but why should I"

"just because" he said handing her a rose

With Kari Davis had done the same exact thing

"just back off" the two girls yelled then ran off

"this isn't going to work is it Davis"

"no it's not Veemon no it's not"

"we'll just have to work harder"

"I have an idea"

"you have an idea, no offense Davis the whole partnership thing but um your not all that smart"

"you shouldn't be talking, lets go"

FIVE HOURS LATER

It was around seven, Kari and Gatomon were on there way home when Davis and Veemon stopped in front of them.

"um we have a question"

Then they did the unthinkable, they kissed the girls but what they didn't know was that Tai and Tk were right behind them. They broke it. The next thing they know , Kari and Gatomon are in Tk and Patamon's arms and Tai's chasing them.

* * *

That's it I know its not much nut it's something till I can get more ideas for this story, to be honest I have more ideas for twenty years later than anything and I'm trying my best to finish that story but more ideas keep coming R&R also i got sick yesterday so that's not helping me any either lya ;P 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Alright people. I'm back with another chapter of It's All About You!! I would like to think all my reviewers: Patamon32, Sync The Dragon Tempest, Depthmon, RainbowSprinkle, Lord pumpomon, White Keyblade Oathkeeper, special thanks to Lord Pata for sticking with me and a big special thanks to Winter's Light thanks for the help I appreciate it!!_**

* * *

"**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**" shouted Tai and Agumon. They were running after Davis and Veemon.

"**AWW! WE'RE SORRY, WE ARE, REALLY!**" they shouted back, running down the streets of Odaiba.

"I wanna believe them, I really do," Kari said, watching Tai and Agumon.

"I don't," Gatomon said, as Agumon started throwing rocks at Veemon.

"You like that, don't you?" Agumon asked as one of the rocks hit Veemon on the head, knocking him down.

"**SCORE FOR TEAM AGUMON...WOOOO!**"

"Talk about a weird week…" T.K. muttered.

"No kidding," agreed Patamon.

"How about we go home?" Gatomon suggested.

"Yeah," answered Kari, nodding in agreement to Gatomon's suggestion. Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms and they started walking to Kari's house. T.K. and Patamon glanced at each other as Patamon jumped onto T.K.'s hat.

"Are you coming or not" Kari whined stopping and looking back at the two boys.

"We're coming" T.K. mumbled running upto her and taking hold of her hand as they started walking again "Since when do you lose patients?"

"We should invite, Yolie, Ken, and Cody over, this whole thing makes me feel kind of bad" Kari said with a sigh as Davis, Veemon, Tai, and Agumon ran past her yelling and screaming.

Davis and Veemon walked in the front door of their house. They could barely stand, however, the second they arrived in the living room, they collapsed on the floor.

"Oh jeez, Davis, what happened to you and your pet?" asked Jun.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it T.K., or Tai?" Jun asked excitedly

"Tai."

"Huh, no surprise there… What did you do to his sister?" she asked sitting on the couch as if bored with the whole thing

"I swear, i said i didn't want to talk about."

Jun giggled, "Alright, I'll leave you alone."

"I give up, Davis, can we go apologize now?" Veemon whined

"But...I..."

"Davis, we've caused enough trouble. I think we should leave them alone."

"But..."

"No butts... Haha, get it, Davis? I said buts, but meant to say it with two t's" Veemon said nervously.

"I don't need your pathetic sarcasm right now, Veemon" Davis mumbled exhaustively as he got up and walked back out the front door. He looked both ways making sure Tai was no where in sight then made his way to Kari's house,with Veemon right behind him.

"I don't see why we have to apologize to them. I mean, they _are_ the ones who broke our hearts… not the other way around," Davis protested.

"How do you know that we didn't hurt them?" Veemon chided.

"But I...I...don't…" Davis admitted, groaning.

"Exactly my point," Veemon gleefully pointed out.

At Kari's

"Hey Pata, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey, Gato, nothing, why?"

"Well, I was only wondering since you were acting a bit weird."

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"I got it," Kari said as she opened the door, surprised to see Davis standing in front of her door, looking awkward, "Davis, what are you doing here?"

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO KARI, JUST KISS HER WHEN SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND, YOU MADE HER FEEL BAD ABOUT HERSELF!**" shouted Yolie.

"Yolie, calm down…" Ken said in a bored voice

"Let me go Ken, just let me hit him, just once, that's it, I promise!" Yolie said, struggling to get out of Ken's grip.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't really think Davis needs the pain at the moment."

"He sure does deserve it though," Yolie mumbled as she stopped struggling against Ken and instead turned toward him, laying her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He watched as Davis turned his attention back to Kari.

"Would you believe me if I told you I came to apologize?" Davis asked, almost feebly.

"Why? I thought you didn't care."

"A certain blue digital dragon that I will not mention the name of, kinda gave me a push in the right direction," Davis said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Veemon told you to apologize," Cody stated.

"Well… sorta..."

"What do you mean "sorta"? You didn't even understand what I was saying 'til I spelled it out for you!" Veemon argued, crossing his arms.

"Hey… I don't remember asking you," Davis replied, frowning and looked down at Veemon, "anyway Kari, I'm really sorry about it."

"Same for me, Gatomon, Patamon, I realize now that you two deserve each other and I shouldn't have interfered." Veemon stated with a sad smile.

"Aw, that's sweet, Vee, but I should have paid more attention to you, as my friend and not just someone in my way," Gatomon said.

"Thanks Gato, I appreciate it."

"Why can't you be more like Veemon?" Yolie asked Davis who rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy," Davis said, "Ken, how do you deal with her?"

"Well, she doesn't act like that towards me…"

"Well, I wonder why," Davis sarcastically answered.

"I'll think about forgiving you," Kari said, then slammed the door in Davis's face.

"That went well if I do say so myself," Veemon cheerfully concluded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, so well…" Davis mumbled, shoulders slouched and started walking back towards his house.

* * *

**_Well what do you guys think should Kari forgive him or not, it's up to you guys!! lya ;D_**


	11. Forgiven

_**Chapter 11 the final chapter of It's All About You!!  
Ok now don't get to excited, I'm going to try to update all my stories,**_  
_**that are not already finished, before my birthday which is July 4th, So with that typed**_  
_**I now give you the last chapter!!**_

**"I don't know what to do, Yolie, I wanna forgive, Davis, I really do, but this nagging feeling just keeps saying no!" Kari replied to Yolie's asked question a few minuets ago ('So, Kari, what are you gonna do about Davis?') All of the new digidestines and digimon were sitting in Kari's room, well most of them anyway, Yolie in Ken's lap on the floor, Kari in Tk's lap on the computer chair and Cody with digimon on the bed.**

**"Is this the same nagging feeling that tells you to forgive everybody?" Tk asked looking down into her eyes, she had her head on his chest.**

**"I guess so"**

**"Then forgive and remember" Yolie stated**

**"It's less of a hassle" Ken added**

**"As that maybe, you guys have to think about it, Davis doesn't let go of things easily, so when he says he's sorry and he truly means it, then he'd do anything to get us...or Kari to forgive him...right?"**

**"That's a good way of putting it, Cody," Tk replied looking up at the younger digidestine, who smiled. Everyone looked at Kari, who looked up at Tk and asked "What do you think I should do, Tk?"**

**"I think you should forgive him, Kari, it might be weird at first, but you'll get back to the original friendship you had with, Davis, eventually"**

**"He's right, everyone deserves a second chance" Cody stated, Kari got up and walked out of the room, she walked to Tai's room and knocked gently. Tai opened the door and looked at his sister with a worried gaze.**

**"Everything ok Kari"**

**"Yeah, I just need the phone,"**

**"Oh ok" He muttered going back into his room to find the phone "I know it's in here some where" Tai mumbled, as Kari giggled "What's so Funny? He asked looking up at Kari and dropping the sheet he had been looking under.**

**"It's on your bed" Kari stated in between giggles, Tai looked over at his bed to see the phone laying on his pillow.**

**"Oh...I knew that!" Tai said with an embarresed grin, as he picked up the phone and handed it to Kari "May I asked who your calling?"**

**"You may"**

**"So who are you calling?"**

**"Davis"**

**"WHAT!? Why?" Tai asked as his eyes widened**

**"So I can tell him that I forgive him" Tai sighed when she said this, then smiled**

**"That a girl, always forgive but you never forget, I'm really proud of you, Kari," She smiled as Tai kissed her forehead "Love ya, Kari,"**

**"Love you too, Tai,"**

**"Night"**

**"Good night" She said as she watched him close his bedroom door then she walked into the living room. Kari sat down on the couch, and dialed Davis's number.**

_**"Hello, Motamiya Residence, Jun, speaking" (A/N: I think thats how you spell there last name correct me if I'm wrong)  
**_

_**"Hi, Jun,"**_

_**"Oh hi, Kari," Jun said giving her brother an evil look, who looked up from his video games**_

_**"Um, can I speak to, Davis real quick?"**_

_**"Sure you can." She said dropping the phone on her brother's chest**_

_**"Ow, Jun, that hurt. Um...h-hello?"**_

_**"Hi, Davis,"**_

_**"Why did you call? Did you want to yell at me like Yolie did?"**_

_**"No, I just...wanted...t-to...tell you that I-I-I forgive you"**_

_**"Really? You truly forgive me?"**_

_**"Yes...do you want to come over the other digidestines are spending the night"**_

_**"Um...sure...is it okay with Tai?"**_

_**"I'm pretty sure he won't mind"**_

_**"Okay, I'll be over in ten minuets, bye..."**_

_**"Bye" She muttered hanging up the phone**_

_**Ok you guys what did you think of this story, I really enjoyed writing it  
of course I really couldn't of done it with out any of my reviewers thanks  
so much you guys!! ;D lya**_


End file.
